Hidden in the room
by Little Miss Creant
Summary: Rose finds a childs room in the TARDIS. This isn't realistic and I know it.


Hidden in a room by typo kid

* * *

Rose shuffled down the corridor of the TARDIS. She was looking for one of the kitchens. It was about three (ish) in the morning by the clock she and the doctor went by.

She was looking for her book, _the complete works of Charles dickens. _She was THAT determined to find out why the doctor liked him so much. To her dickens was an old man who saved them from gas people.

As she walked past each door she opened it to find out what was in the room (may sound boring but it can be surprising): bath room, gym, green house, library, swimming pool, bathroom…_ scary looking plant!_(see told you it can be surprising)…bedroom...

She stopped. This room was different. The other rooms were dusty, but left impossibly tidy. This one was in a tidy… just… look that she recognized from her child hood, the "I-realy-want-to-go-out-but-i-can't-until-my-room-can-pass-for-tidy" look. There were alien looking clothes thrown about, and pictures of the doctor (in several different regenerations) and a young girl who looked about thirteen.

She heard a noise behind her and jumped then spun round. The doctor was standing there looking pensive.

"Morning" he said.

She caught her breath "hi" She weighed up the options and decided to ask; "who's that girl in those pictures?"

He sighed and replied after a while, "That's one of my companions, Safia. She knew me as well as you do"

"What happened to her?" asked Rose.

After a pause he answered. "She got captured… again. They tortured her then put her into a pod and sent her into deep space.She hit earth, she might of survived…"

"Why were they torturing her?" Rose asked, shocked, "she looks really young in those pictures!"

"The Sythe thought she would know where I was. She did and she never told them… they decided she was useless. She was half Gallifreyan, and half human, human in almost every way in fact."

he sat down on a chair in the room. He picked up a slightly lumpy hand made mug, and turned it over in his fingers.

"She hid out on earth for a while, they found out she wasn't human and I took her. They never would've found out…But the two hearts were a big giveaway. " he gave a grim smile.

"How old was she?" Rose asked, still hovering in the doorway.

The doctor set down the mug and looked up at rose, before picking up a beaten up looking photo album and scanning through the various pictures. After a long pause he answered;

"She was one hundred and twenty nine…"

Rose gave him a confused look.

"The equivalent of a thirteen-year-old." He looked up at her. "The worst part is, that she may of survived, and be living in some time frame, some were…and that I will never find her…" With that, he got up and practically marched towards the control room.

Rose followed; she looked at him and saw that he had the detached look again. The one he only got when he thought of the other Time Lords. When he suddenly stopped and turned around, she saw that his expression had changed. He was crying.

She ran up to him and hugged him in the middle of the hallway, consoling him. He cried with earth shattering sobs, for a seemingly endless stretch of time. He eventually looked up and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I think she is still there" he told Rose. "I think she's still on earth!" He smiled. And half dragged Rose to the TARDIS control room.

"We're going to find her Rose" he said with a grin, "we'll find her, I can tell. And I know just were to look."

"But where though?" Rose asked, puzzled. "I thought you said that she could be in any time, any place? so where're you going to look for her?"

He paused in the pulling of the bicycle pump thing. He paused, before answering her sincerely. "Every where"

* * *

Please click on that lil purple box down there and tell me if I should bother writing any more. If you lot want me to, I'll continue, but if not I wont. Also, help me think of a better title, coz "hidden in her room" really sux. 


End file.
